


Love

by WhiteHairedBoy



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHairedBoy/pseuds/WhiteHairedBoy
Summary: A soft moment
Relationships: Francis Crozier/James Fitzjames
Kudos: 17





	Love

Francis laughs and James can't help but join in, simply rejoicing in the happiness of the moment. They laugh to savour the simple act of laughter, sweet like honey on the tongue. Lying together, face to face, they laugh, and suddenly James is struck by the thought that Francis is truly beautiful like this. This is what love feels like, sweet on the tongue and heavy in your throat, as you swallow it. Light as you live it and heavy as you realise it is happening.   
It feels like fondness and joy. It's happiness for another person's simple existence.  
It's like the deep calm you feel during a spring afternoon, lying in the grass, feeling happy for no reason and at peace with the world, and you think "I wish things would stay like this forever".  
You bask in their existence like you would in the sun: it gives you warmth and joy and life, thinks James. He feels at peace.


End file.
